Quick and Dirty
by Koujii
Summary: This is complete graphic smut. NC-17. Contains language and GrimIchi! Oneshot PWP.


**While others are sleeping I'm just writing a little smuty PWP at 2am, haha. But I had so much fun writing this 0_o Yah, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Quick and Dirty**

"Move ya hand away from yer mouth, I wanna hear you."

Ichigo groans. His head is nestled in the soft white pillows with his hand balled into a fist and in his mouth. It's coated in a thin layer of his saliva. With his ass in the air for Grimmjow to enjoy the view, he's been making numerous sounds from Grimmjow's actions. Slowly, Ichigo moves his fist away from his mouth, feeling slightly embarrassed he whines, his body burning hot and his face flushing as Grimmjow's big rough hands slide their way up and down Ichigo's smooth thighs.

"You're lookin' so good," Grimmjow keeps stroking Ichigo's body, loving the feeling of his skin and the heat coming from him. He especially loves it when Ichigo puts on a tough façade and always bites back at Grimmjow when he starts playing around with him, whether it be with verbal words or physical actions. He thinks he can win over Grimmjow, but it's just something about Grimmjow that makes Ichigo surrender to him.

Grimmjow smirks as he watches Ichigo squirm under his touch. He pulls the younger male's backside flush against his body, feeling the small trembles.

"Can you guess what I'm gonna do next?"

"Stop teasing me," Ichigo mumbles into the pillows.

"What was that? I didn't hear ya."

Ichigo repeats himself, hardly being heard as he doesn't bother to move his mouth away from the pillow for Grimmjow to hear.

"Louder!" Grimmjow yells, harshly slapping Ichigo's arse cheek, earning a loud unsuspecting cry from him.

"Now that's better. Come on baby, I wanna hear ya loud and proud!"

Grimmjow grabs onto the pillow Ichigo's leaning on and tugs it away, throwing the pillow behind him. Ichigo looks back with a glare. He watches Grimmjow's abs tense and gleam. He blushes and gets angry at himself for doing so. He's supposed to be mad at Grimmjow for winning the argument they were having a few minutes ago. Especialy angry at the fact that he feels so inferior to him, controlling him and making him feel like this. Ichigo moans, shifting his legs and bringing them closer together in order to get more comfortable, only for Grimmjow to pry them apart again.

"You're not a very good boy, Ichi. Yer not keepin' ya legs open fer me. Bad boys don't get what they want."

Ichigo scoffs, signalling Grimmjow that he's about to hit him back with a comeback. But strangely, he doesn't say anything and this frustrates the blue haired sex god. Grimmjow frowns, wanting to hear Ichigo's voice but only to be given nothing. Must be a part of his game, he thinks.

If Ichigo's going to play games, Grimmjow might as well play with him too. He'll tease him until he's begging to be fucked into the mattress. The thought of pushing Ichigo's body against the bed and pounding into his sweet little hole was enough to get Grimmjow off. It amused him to feel this horney over some guy. Only Ichigo wasn't just 'some guy.' He was much more than that to Grimmjow. He loved everything about him. To the way he smelled to the way he would glance his way. It was indescribable, making him glad that this wasn't some type of constructed fantasy.

"Bad boys get punished," this time his voice is darker. Grimmjow grabs the backs of Ichigo's thighs with such force they turn white under his hands. He flips Ichigo roughly onto his back and immediately pins him down into the bed. His hand finds itself around Ichigo's neck as he leans down, slowly pushing his finger up Ichigo's backside making him flinch.

"Do ya want me ta stop?" Then ya have to be a good boy fer me. Do you wanna be a good boy?"

Grimmjow smiles widely as he continues to play with Ichigo like he was a little toy in his hands.

"Nhh."

"I didn't catch that," his hand tightens around Ichigo's neck earning a squeeze from his own hands onto the hand around his neck. Grimmjow's finger slides out, only to be re-inserted with two extra dry fingers. Ichigo lifts his bottom half off the bed with a jerk at the intrusion but he continues to stay quiet.

Grimmjow growls, smacking his lips roughly against him. Ichigo accepts the kiss willingly which only pisses Grimmjow off more. He bites down on ichigo's lips hard making him yelp suddenly. Grimmjow smirks, slightly satisfied and pulls away, peering down at him. He watches Ichigo as he pulls his fingers in and out, inseting four at once and loving the look on the younger male's face as he dry finger fucks him. Ichigo's face and neck begin to turn a scarlet red, his eyes closing and his mouth falling open as Grimmjow's hot mouth hovers over his dick. Grimmjow starts slowly and in a torturous way sucking and nipping from top to bottom. Ichigo moans loudly, unable to stop himself as the pleasure of Grimmjow sucking him off arouses him more. Grimmjow's fingers continue to work themselves in Ichigo, the other hand has made its way down to his nipple, squeezing harshly and driving the sensitive man crazy. Grimmjow begins humming, sending delicious vibrations through Ichigo and causing him to shudder and gasp loudly.

"You like this, don't ya? You little slut. Is this enough to get ya off? He says after pulling his mouth away.

Ichigo groans. Even though he won't admit it, he loves hearing Grimmjow speak to him like that, all dark and dirty. It made him extremely hot that if Grimmjow wanted he could make Ichigo cum on the spot by simply speaking dirty to him.

He moans louder, "fuck, Grimm."

"What do you want, huh? This?" Gimmjow holds his large dick in his hand, Ichigo's eyes grazing over it he licks his lips and nods wantonly.

"Looks like only good little boys can have this."

"I wanna be a good boy, I wanna be a good boy," Ichigo chants. He starts to disregard any sense of defiance to Grimmjow, even though he's going to feel annoyed with himself for being such a little whore later, he just couldn't handle how aroused he'd gotten. All he wanted was more and more pleasure, knowing Grimmjow was the one to do it to him. It was almost blinding.

"How do you want me?" Ichigo chokes out quickly.

"I want you on your hands and knees, now!"

Ichigo scrambles to the position Grimmjow wants. His head is resting on the bed and his arse is in the air, waiting to be handled by him.

"You're so wet. Jus' look at cha. Waiting to be fucked into the bed by me."

Ichigo looks back at him, face red and eyes filled with lust. Grimmjow's hand snakes its way to grope Ichigo's dick and begins stroking him, squeezing every now and then enjoying the sounds Ichigo's making.

"Needy little bitch," he murmurs, pulling his hand away before giving Ichigo too much pleasure. Grimmjow leans over the bed, grabbing onto a small bottle of lube that was discarded earlier. He places it onto the bed beside himself and pushes Ichigo's head to look forward, fingers holding onto his hair with applied force. Any tighter and it may be enough to hurt him greatly.

"First I'm gonna eat ya up, beause you're puckering. You jus' can't get enough, can ya? He speaks behind Ichigo's ear, then pulls back, taking hold of his backside. His skilled tongue licks and prods its way in and around Ichigo's arse, at his balls and inside him. Ichigo's practicaly shaking, a sudden sob escaping his raw lips. After, Grimmjow licks his lips and grabs Ichigo's chin, making him turn and kiss him deeply. Grimmjow pulls away, observing Ichigo's body.

"Aw, you're trembling. You ready for the real deal?"

Ichigo nods his head quickly without thinking.

"That's too bad. I don't think ya deserve it yet," Grimmjow teases.

Ichigo whines loudly, irritated and extremely turned on at the same time.

"First I'm gonna lube us up, Fuck ya with my fingers some more and then we'll see."

The cool liquid of the strawberry scented lube hits Ichigo's bottom and he feels it being smothered onto him by Grimmjow's hands. Then, he pushes his long index and middle finger into Ichigo, feeling his walls tightening around them with such need. Grimmjow groans, pulling them out and roughly pushing in three fingers, later adding a forth. He smiles at the way Ichigo's taking his fingers so easily. It makes him harder and excites him to enter Ichigo fully to feel all of him. But he doesn't want to do it just yet. Even though he's dying to be inside him, Grimmjow wants to continue playing with Ichigo. He wants to hear him beg for it. He pulls his fingers out and kisses the crook of Ichigo's neck, kisses his back, his thighs and his bottom. He just can't get enough of Ichigo. He loves hurting him and loving him at the same time.

Grimmjow slowly pushes the head of his cock into Ichigo, earning a mewl from him. But he doesn't push all of himself in, only pulls out to do the same again. Slowly, he decides to push a little more into Ichigo. He does so smoothly, making a cry slide from Ichigo followed by a muttering of incoherent words. It didn't matter to Grimmjow though. He continues teasing Ichigo, causing him to become annoyed by him and understanding that he's doing this on purpose. So be it. Ichigo starts to move his bottom half, trying to get closer to Grimmjow's groin, rubbing him softly.

"Naughty," Grimmjow's gruff voice sends shivers down Ichigo's spine. He had been too busy occupying himself in search of the erotic feeling that he blanked out on the man behind him.

"Grim, hurry up and just _do it _already!" Ichigo yells into the bed.

"Do what?"

Ichigo whimpers when Grimmjow playfully slaps his ass.

"_Do what, _Ichigo? Say it. Say what you want, whore."

Ichigo forces himself to say what he really wants. Even though Grimmjow would keep bringing it up later to remind him how much of a bitch he is. And aside from the embarrassment, it felt like what he desired was more important than anything else at this given moment.

"I-I want you to…fuck me."

At the same time in observing and listening to the orange head, Grimmjow's been applying the lube to his dick, massaging with his hands until he's straining, rock hard and aching to be inside that sweet hot cavern of Ichigo's delicious arse already.

"I'll fuck ya, alright. But I jus' wanna know one more thing, strawberry."

Ichigo punches the bed with his left hand as though he's going to start throwing a tantrum.

"Listening? Tell me how hard ya want it."

"Really hard," Ichigo smiles softly knowing that Grimmjow won't be able to play around any longer. He is as hard as Ichigo is after all.

"Don't complain when ya can't walk tomorrow.

"Yeeeees," Ichigo breathes out when he feels Grimmjow's dick prodding at his entrance and slowly pushing in. Without time to spare, or for Ichigo to adjust properly, Grimmjow pushes himself completely in, balls deep and begins a smooth pace. Grimmjow moans, thrusting into Ichigo and pulling his body even closer against himself. Ichigo's pushing back against him in time of his thrusts, doubling the sensation. Lost in a sea of pleasure, a bundle of moans fall out of his mouth uncontrollably.

"Like that?" Grimmjow asks as he keeps slamming into Ichigo mercilessly.

"Ah, ah y-yes," Ichigo moans shamelessly, loving the feeling. His arms give out from underneath him, arms lying flat against the bed and his hands twisting in the sheets as he's getting pounded from behind. The aroma of sweat and the scent of strawberry lube fill the room. It feels stuffy for the two but they don't care about that. They're lost in the bliss of the moment.

Grimmjow slows down to turn Ichigo onto his side and grabs onto his leg, pulling it up over his muscular shoulder. He continues thrusting into Ichigo, harder and harder each time. The new angle is driving Ichigo wild, hitting his bundle of nerves head on. He cries out loudly, trying to catch his breath as Grimmjow literally fucks him into a state of pure euphoria. His skin is burning hot and his cock is straining, beads of pre-cum forming at the tip of Ichigo's dick. He shudders when Grimmjow's cold hand wraps around him again.

"No cumin' for you. Not yet." Grimmjow says breathlessly, watching Ichigo's eyes slip shut and his mouth parted open slightly.

"Yer so beautiful, taking my dick like that."

Ichigo's hand grabs onto Grimmjow's wrist. He writhes against him and whines. Grimmjow stops and pulls out of him. They change position again, this time Ichigo lying on his back and more comfortable than how he was before. Grimmjow enters him again, chuckling to himself as Ichigo's hand is around his dick, stroking himself roughly as Grimmjow thrusts into him fast, hard and deep, just like he wanted. Grimmjow bites and licks Ichigo's neck, dragging his teeth along his skin, tasting every part of his lean body. He continues to thrust into Ichigo's constricting body. He can feel the heat pooling in his groin.

"Uh, fuck. I'm gonna-" Ichigo bucks up slightly, breathing hard as he continues to jerk himself.

"You wanna cum? You have to beg for it."

"Uh, please," ichigo sobs. "Please let me cum, Grim. I want to cum so bad."

"Then do it. Cum all over yerself," Grimmjow's voice is authoritive, making Ichigo lose it and let himself go. He comes hard over his stomach, shaking hard and crying out loudly, breathing fast. Grimmjow pulls out of Ichigo and follows shortly after, coming onto Ichigo's stomach and thighs making him slicked with sticky cum and sweat. He falls beside Ichigo, looking at the white ceiling above as the two continue to breath heavily, trying to regain their normal breathing pattern. He looks at Ichigo whose curled up beside him, eyes are closed and eyebrows drawn into to a frown.

"Ichi?" Grimmjow whispers against his lips.

"Hmm."

"Let's do that again some time."

Ichigo replies by snuggling up closer. Grimmjow chuckles, softly pecking Ichigo's soft pink lips, and he accept the kiss feeling utterly exhausted.


End file.
